


The Old Times

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chelsea's season gets worse and worse, Oscar remembers the good old times. He calls Juan for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Times

"Hola, Juan, I've been thinking lately, can you come to mine tonight, like you used to?"

"Of course Oscar, anything" Juan knew how upset Oscar was lately, and although he could have a night out with his teammates he decided to see his old friend.

"Hey!" Juan said as Oscar opened the door, visibly sad. "You OK, you don't look so good?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just wanna talk to be honest....this is all falling apart" the Brazilian replied

After a few hours of drinking and talking, Oscar decided to make his move. He put his hand on the Spaniards leg before caressing his back.

"Oscar you alright?"asked Juan, who had no idea about Oscar's crush on him, he didn't even know he was bi.

"Juan"

"Yes"

"Can you, urm"

"Of course" interrupted mata, before he started to unbutton his friend's trousers and shirt, leaving the Brazilian in only his underwear and socks. Juan slowly took off the younger man's socks. Oscar was in awe as the Spaniard started sucking his toes, licking the underneath of his foot.

Juan then moved up and started to stroke Oscars clothed bulge, going up and down the shaft. 

"Juan please, please" Oscar said, Juan knew what this meant and took off the Brazilians underwear. Juan eyed up Oscar's 7 inch hard cock before putting it in his mouth, slowly going up and down on the shaft. Oscar, though, wanted more and before Juan knew, he was deepthroating the Brazilian. This caused him to gag but he loved it. He never imagined Oscar was such a forceful guy.

After a few minutes of going up and down Oscar's long shaft, Juan moved onto the Brazilians balls, he took both in his mouth and started licking and feeling them with his tongue, before moving onto the young man's fine arse. Mata had never rimmes anyone before, but boy was he good, Oscar was on the edge just from being eaten out. Every time the Spaniards tongue went n and out of his tight hole he was in ecstasy. Juan also loved the taste of Oscars arse, it had already made him so hard despite not being touched, he wanted more now.

"Os, wanna top or bottom?"

I want your little Spanish arse so much" came the reply. Oscar yanked off his former teammates trousers and underwear in one movement. " sit on my cock ".

Juan did as he was toand and slowly his arse got stretched by the Brazilians beautiful member. Despite never having done this before, Juan was great, moving up and down on Oscar's shaft. He loved the feeling of fullness that came as his arse was being destroyed by the Chelsea midfielder. After repeatedly hitting the Spaniard's prostate, Oscar came inside his arse.

" that was amazing" Oscar breathed out

"Oi we haven't finished" Juan replied pointing at his hard 6inch cock. Before he knew it, Oscar was forced onto the man united player's hairy cock. Taking him in fully every time, he did this whilst playing with the older man's balls. 

"Shut km gonna come" yelled mata as he took out his cock and spilt his semen an over Oscar's face.


End file.
